The Small Lady Trilogy: Part 1 'Genesis'
by spikesangel
Summary: what happens when dru and spike get back together...and have a kid???


Disclaimer, etc. at end of story

****

The Small Lady Trilogy:

"Genesis"

-1- 

The night was dark and cold. Wind blew from all directions, scattering leaves and paper all around the blonde black-clad man that stood calmly in the middle of the Sunnydale Graveyard. He paced back and forth impatiently, taking a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He glanced around the graveyard as he took out a cigarette and lit it. Taking a long drag, he stopped his pacing and leaned against a tree. A movement on his right made him throw down the cigarette and step out into the open. A smile spread slowly across his face as a dark-haired woman walked into the wind, which began to blow her hair around her face. She smiled at him. "My Spike! Did you miss your princess?"

Spike strolled up to Drusilla and walked around her slowly, taking in everything about her, her red corset, black skirt, white arms, and large brown eyes. Reaching out, he touched a strand of her silky hair. "I missed you, Dru," he said quietly. Drusilla turned and touched his cheek. "I know, pet. The stars told me to come home. They told me I needed my Spike. I am to forgive you for your weakness, because of the child." Spike smirked and let go of her hair. "You haven't changed a bloody bit, have you pet?" Drusilla smiled and held out her arms as she began to dance in the wind. "Have you not been told, luv? We are to find the child and turn her so she can be our daughter. We can have tea parties together and dance and sing all night long!" She spun back to Spike and hugged him. "We have to find Miss Edith so she can tell me where to find this child." Spike rolled his eyes. "I thought you came back to be with me, ducks." Drusilla ran her finger along Spike's cheek. "The stars told me that we are to be a family, my Spike. I did come back to be with you." She sniffed him and frowned. "You reek of the Slayer." 

Spike growled and grabbed her neck, pulling her close as she bit her lip in a mixture of pain and ecstasy. "Dru, I'm sick and tired of your shit. You know bloody well that I hate that Slayer bitch." Drusilla smiled evilly as she studied Spike. "My Spike, you're back!" He jerked her head back harshly and took her mouth in his. She melted into him, then gasped as he released her. "Spike?" she asked. "What is it pet?" he answered. "Do you still have the chains from when we played that game in our bedroom?" Spike's lip curled in a grin as he gathered Drusilla up in his arms and walked out of the graveyard. 

****

-2-

Buffy Summers sighed as she stared out the window. The rest of the Scooby Gang and it's latest members, Riley and Anya, sat in Giles' living room, listening to him talk about the rise of demonic energy in the area. Riley, noticing Buffy's boredom, rubbed her arm and smiled at her. She smiled back, knowing that he knew she would rather be out looking for demons and killing them than sitting around learning about them. Anyway, she was tired. Last night, she had gotten Giles to let her go to a party in the dorms with Willow. Sighing again, Buffy looked at Giles and tried to focus on what he was saying. 

"In plain English," Giles was saying, "the child will have a mark on her forehead." Buffy smiled at everyone sheepishly. "What child?" Everyone turned and looked at her, surprised. Giles glared at her and adjusted his glasses. "The child we have been discussing for the past half-hour, Buffy. Haven't you been listening?" Buffy shook her head. "No, not really." Giles sighed and rubbed his temples. "Buffy, you need to pay attention. This is important." Willow smiled encouragingly at Giles. "Maybe you'd better explain again, Giles. Then Buffy could know what's going on, and we'll understand better, too." Giles looked from Willow to Buffy, then shook his head. "Sure, fine." Buffy shot a grateful glance at Willow, who smiled back in return. 

Giles sat down and opened a book that lay on the table. "Well, as I was saying Buffy, we will have to be extremely careful these next few weeks. I have detected a rise in the amount of demons in the area, and after much research, I have found out the cause. It seems that the Hellmouth's energy level is reaching a climax. The reason for this is, well..." Buffy waved her hand. "Well? What is it? Another Armageddon?" Riley gasped. "Armageddon? That's bad, isn't it? What can we do?" Buffy patted his hand. "Don't worry about it. If you only knew how many times Sunnydale and the world have been nearly sucked into oblivion, you'd probably have a heart attack." Buffy turned her attention from Riley's shocked face to Giles' serious one. He rolled his eyes. "This could be an Armageddon, Buffy, if we don't find the child. I've been researching her, and it seems that this child- the one with an image of a moon somewhere on her forehead- is the key to opening the Gates of Hell that the Hellmouth sits on. Her blood, if made immortal, will unleash all the demons in Hell onto Earth." Riley furrowed his forehead in concentration. "Made immortal how?" "Vampires, probably," Willow answered. Riley stood up quickly. "We'll need to find this child, then. I'll get my men together and..." Giles shook his head. "We still need to find out where the child lives, Riley. Listen to this." He began to read from the book.

_"On the two thousandth year a child will be born, one whose family will treat with scorn. A little girl the child will be, she will be the one whose eyes can see. Her immortal blood will be the key, the opening to Hell's great energy. She shall be chosen on the gate with great care, her mother will conceive in sin on a dare. The mother's death will bring the sign, an image will appear while the child is crying. On her forehead will appear a moon of death, when she opens the gate no humanity will be left. When the time comes protectors will be assigned, a male and a female who will keep the power in line. The two will become the child's new parents, they will teach her about evil and all it's merits. Her parents will be young but old, a warrior and a psychic it is told."_

Everyone was quiet as he finished, contemplating the words he read. Anya was the first to speak. "I've heard of a rumor like that. We vengeance demons were always told that one day a child would bring Hell to Earth." Giles pursed his lips. "And why didn't you tell me this before?" Anya shrugged. "You didn't ask." Xander stared uncomfortably at his girlfriend. "We're going to have to go over some things again, An." Giles closed his eyes in impatience before he continued. "We're all going to have to get on this. We need to find this child before anyone else does." Buffy nodded. "We need to figure out where the child is, first. The rhyme gives clues; does anyone have any suggestions?" Willow stood up and walked over to Giles. Picking up the book, she studied it while the others thought. "I think I've got it!" she cried, and turned to Giles.

"Look, here where it says that 'her mother will conceive in sin', and 'she will be chosen on the gate'. What if the girl was conceived on the Hellmouth itself? We could look up records of break-ins there. Maybe the police caught the mom and the dad while they were...you know." "Doing the horizontal polka?" Xander finished. Giles stared at Xander strangely before looking up at Willow. "That's a good hypothesis. You know, when I first came to Sunnydale and applied for the position of librarian at the high school, Snyder told me about a break-in. As I think about it, he said that there were two high schoolers having sex on a table when the police caught them. The girl's parents were extremely angry, and the girl was pulled out of school." "That could be it!" Buffy cried. "Will, you get on the Internet and search the police and school records for anything on the break-in. It was only a couple of years ago, so it shouldn't be that hard." Giles coughed. "It was at least five years ago, Buffy. It happened before I got there, and I've had the job for four years." Willow nodded and went to Giles' computer. Buffy turned to Xander and Anya. "You two, research this child and the parents. See if you can find anything on the three of them that will make the search easier. Riley, you and I are going to go demon-and-child hunting." 

****

-3-

Drusilla stroked the hair of the teenage boy as she drank the sweet blood out of his body. Spike watched, fascinated, as she drained the last drop from the body and let it drop to the ground. She licked her lips delicately as her face returned to normal. "My Spike, can we go now?" she asked with an air of boredom. Spike grinned and took her arm, leading her away from the body. "Well, pet, where's this child we're supposed to look for?" Drusilla smiled up at him. "I knew you believed!" Spike stifled a chuckle and continued down the street. They passed a graveyard, then cut through a playground. Drusilla stopped in front of the swings and cocked her head to the side. "What is it, luv?" Spike queried as he looked at her. Drusilla swayed back and forth as she quietly listened to the breeze blowing through the trees. Her eyes widened in happiness as she looked over at the merry-go-round. "She's here..." Dru whispered. 

Spike followed her gaze to see a small, dark figure sitting on the merry-go-round. He stood in shock as Dru walked over to the figure, her arms out in welcome. "_Was Dru telling the bloody truth?"_ he thought as he followed her. As he approached Drusilla, she was embracing the figure. When Drusilla let it go, Spike moved her aside to see a small girl, only about five or six years old standing before him. She was beautiful, with shoulder-length blonde curls held back by a pink hair band, leaving only her eyebrow length bangs on her forehead, huge blue eyes framed by black lashes, ruddy cheeks, and perfectly formed pink lips. The girl was dressed in a fluffy pink dress that went to her knees, decorated with a large pink sash on her waist and small ribbons adorning its puffed sleeves. Shiny black shoes covered her feet, as well as white tights. She clutched a large wax doll that looked almost exactly like her except the doll wore a blue dress instead of pink. Spike reached over and tilted the girl's face upward and gasped as her bangs fell aside, revealing a small, black, upside-down crescent moon in the middle of her forehead. "What the..." he began, but was interrupted by Drusilla.

"Oh, Spike, look at her!" Drusilla cried as she embraced the girl again. "My darling, darling daughter!" The girl stared up at Spike and reached up, her chubby hands grabbing for his face. Spike leaned down, mystified, as the child took his face in her hands and smiled. "You are the one sent to be my Daddy!" she exclaimed in a sweet voice. Spike fell back, startled at her words, sounding so grown-up coming from the mouth of a child. The girl embraced Drusilla and stared up at her. "And you were sent to be my Mummy, weren't you?" Drusilla clapped her hands in delight and picked the girl up in her arms. "Yes, Mistress Moon and her Stars sent me to you, my little one. We are to play together forever!" Spike stood up and walked over to the pair, a feeling of love for the little girl rushing through him as he caressed her cheek. "Do you have a name?" he asked. The little girl shook her head. "No. My Grammy and uncle never called me anything." She looked down, tears in her eyes. "They didn't like me..." she sniffed, and hid her head on Drusilla's shoulder. A twig snapping caused Spike to turn around quickly. His eyes shrunk into slits as he noticed the Slayer and her boyfriend approach them.

"Spike!" Buffy called in disgust. "What are you..." Her voice trailed off as she noticed Drusilla and the girl. "Oh my God! _You're_ back! And who's the...oh no!" Riley looked from Spike to Drusilla. "Buffy, we've got to save the little girl." "Riley, it's the child Giles was talking about," she said, her gaze resting on the mark on the girl's forehead. "Damn!" Riley exclaimed, and slowly began to walk toward Spike. "You get the kid, and I'll distract the male," he whispered.

Drusilla began to whimper. "Spike...they want to take our daughter!" Spike kept his eyes on Riley. "Dru, I'll hold them off. You get her to the mansion that's in the woods not far from here. Remember it?" Dru nodded. "Good. I'll meet you there," Spike whispered. "On three. One." Riley walked closer to Spike. "Two." Dru backed away toward the street as Buffy started toward her. Spike reached slowly to a large rock that lay in the grass. "Three!" he yelled as Drusilla turned and fled, clutching the child to her breast. Spike grabbed the rock as Riley grabbed at him. Spike dodged Riley and turned to throw the rock at the Slayer's head as she charged after Drusilla. He missed her head but caught her square in the small of her back, knocking her down. "Buffy!" Riley called, and ran to her. Spike ran for a thick branch that lay under a tree and charged Riley as he leaned down to Buffy. She tried to get up, yelling "Riley! The girl!" Riley glanced from Buffy to Drusilla, who was already turning the corner and stood up to run after her. A blow to the head from Spike's branch knocked him down. Buffy, recovering, pulled herself up and grabbed the branch from Spike. "Bastard!" she cried as she hit him with it. Spike growled and punched her in the face, making her fall again. "Bitch!" he snarled, and ran out of the playground. Buffy jumped up and followed him, but when she got to the street, he was nowhere in sight. "Dammit!" she cried, and went to help Riley.

****

-4- 

Meanwhile, Drusilla ran up the walk that led to the abandoned three-story mansion she and Spike had once used long ago. Buffy and her friends didn't know of its existence, and Dru's mind was at rest knowing that her precious daughter would be safe there. The girl was still in her arms, clinging to her shoulders, completely silent. Drusilla kicked the door in and walked inside. The front room was dark and slightly musty from disuse. Slowly, Dru set the child on the ground and searched the front rooms, making sure there was nobody there. When she was positive they were alone, Dru returned to the girl, who stood completely still in the center of the room she had been left in. Drusilla smiled at her and took her hand. "Let us look around our home, my daughter." The child smiled back and the two walked up the stairs.

Entering a large hallway, Dru remembered it to be the hall that led to the room she and Spike had shared. She hurried toward the bedroom, pulling along the child, and opened the door. The room was beautiful, large and airy, containing a big oak four-post bed, shelves with lots of dolls and books, and a trunk. Drusilla gasped in delight and rushed to the trunk. The child looked over her shoulder as Dru opened the lid and sorted through the contents joyfully. Dresses, trinkets, and tiny statues fell out of the trunk into a heap on the wooden floor. Drusilla cried out in happiness as she drew a doll out of the trunk and held it to her breast.

"Miss Edith!" Drusilla cried as she stroked the doll's curly blonde hair. The child reached out to touch Miss Edith's dress. Drusilla smiled and held Miss Edith out to her. "This is Miss Edith, my daughter. Miss Edith, this is my daughter... oh dear; you haven't told me your name." The child opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by footsteps in the hall. "Dru?" a voice called out. "In here, my Spike," Drusilla answered. Spike walked in and kissed Drusilla's forehead, then lifted his daughter in the air and spun her around. "Miss me, girls?" he asked, a smile on his face. "We sure pissed off the Slayer!" Drusilla stood up, a frown on her pretty face, and clucked her tongue. "Spike! Not in front of our daughter!" Spike made a face. "C'mon Dru! She's a big girl!" He put the child on the ground and leaned in front of her. "Say 'The Slayer's a bloody Barbie doll, and her friends are all wankers!'" The girl giggled. "No, no Daddy, you're making Mummy angry!" 

The two vampires looked at each other and smiled. Drusilla sat on the bed and motioned for Spike and her daughter to sit with her. "Darling, you were about to tell me your name." The little girl looked down. "It's Bad Girl." Spike shook his head. "No, pet, what's your real name?" "It's Bad Girl," the child insisted. "My dolly's name is Miss Andromeda." Drusilla shot a warning look at Spike and stroked her daughter's hair. "I will give you a name, my darling." She thought for a moment, then lifted Miss Edith to her ear. A smile spread across her face. "Miss Edith says to name you after the Moon! Your name will be Selene!" Spike smiled. "That's a great name, luv." He lifted Selene to his lap. "So, do ya like it, pet?" Selene smiled. "Yes, Daddy. Thank you, Mummy!" The two vampires smiled at each other over Selene's head, and then Drusilla got a serious look on her face.

"Selene, the stars have told me why we are to be your parents. Do you know why?" Selene looked up at her mother. "Yes, Mummy. I must do as you say, because I am the key to the door that leads to the best playroom in the world, and you are to help me find the door." Drusilla nodded. "Yes, Selene, that is true. But to do that, darling, we must make you one of us." Spike pressed his lips together, preparing himself for what he knew he had to do. "It will hurt a little bit, pet, but it has to be done." Selene looked from her mother to her father. "I know, Mummy and Daddy. I will be good." Drusilla smiled and gently moved the hair covering Selene's neck. Spike did the same. Selene clutched her doll tightly as the two vampires sank their teeth into her neck, but she didn't flinch. Slowly, she closed her eyes in unconsciousness and fell back on the bed. 

Spike and Drusilla raised up from Selene's neck as she fell. Nodding to each other, both used their teeth to slit their own wrists. They opened Selene's mouth and let the blood flow inside as she began to squirm. When they finished giving her enough blood to make her a vampire, they removed their wrists and lay beside Selene as her body began to convulse. As the two vampires watched Selene's body begin the transformation that would take two days, they both made a silent pact to sit with their daughter until the pain ended.

****

-5-

Willow threw herself on Giles' couch and closed her eyes as Buffy explained what happened at the park. Giles pressed his lips together and wiped his face with his handkerchief. "So it has begun..." Willow sighed and looked at Giles. "You think they've turned her?" Buffy paced the room as she watched Anya tape up Riley's wounds. "They are the parents, aren't they?" "It would make sense," Giles admitted. "The prophecy did say that the parents would be a psychic and a warrior. But Spike and Drusilla?" He let out a long sigh. "Why do these things always happen to me?" Buffy glared at Giles, her hand on her hips. "Giles, get a grip!" She turned to Willow. "Will, they've had to have turned her by now. The question is, how do we stop this?" Anya looked up from Riley's head. "We still have a while before the kid opens the Hellmouth. She has to be tested first." All heads turned to Anya. "Tested?" Giles asked. "Yeah. Every demon knows that when any annunciation happens, the person or demon that is the main part of the ceremony will be tested for their worth."

Buffy bit her lip and began to pace again. "Give me suggestions, people. We need to stop this before it happens. Mom always said, better safe than sorry." Anya nodded. "You know, my mother said the same thing." Buffy ignored her and turned to Giles. "Well?" Giles looked at the floor. "Any idea we come up with depends on the child, Buffy. The question is, is the child a vampire? Either way, we will have to find her fast. If she isn't a vampire, all we have to do is keep her away from Spike and Drusilla until the day of the annunciation is over." Buffy crossed her arms and sat beside Willow. "If she is a vamp?" Giles wiped his face. "Then we have but two choices. One, we capture the child and simply keep her here until its too late for her to open the gate." Willow bit her lip. "That will be hard, seeing that Spike and Dru will be protecting her with their lives. What's the other option?" Giles looked down and stayed silent. Buffy's face contorted into a mask of sorrow as she realized what Giles was thinking. Willow looked from Buffy to Giles frantically. "You don't mean... Oh no!" Buffy stuck out her jaw. "Yes. We will have to kill her." She stood up. "I will only use that as a last resort, though. Maybe if I captured her, and she is a vamp, we could find a way to return her soul!"

Giles looked up, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Let's hope, for the sake of the child, that it doesn't come to that."

****

-6-

__

two days later

Spike walked outside the mansion and leaned against the doorway, waiting for Dru and Selene. He smiled as he thought of his new family, especially his new daughter Selene. He thought back to the hour she woke up, a newly made vampire, how her hair floated about her face and her eyes glowed. Selene was now a part of both him and his Drusilla; she was their creation. Suddenly, a pair of small arms encircled his legs. Spike turned around to see his Selene smiling up at him.

"Look at me, Daddy!" she cried, and twirled. Spike smiled at his daughter, who was wearing a pretty blue dress trimmed with lace. "Beautiful, sweets," he said, and picked her up. Dru came out of the mansion and smiled at them. "Ready to play, kitten?" she asked. Selene smiled. "Yes Mummy." The three vampires made their way into Sunnydale.

Hours later, their stomachs full, they strolled around the streets of Sunnydale, letting Selene look around with her new vampire eyes. Selene was skipping in front of them, looking into the store windows and chattering. All of a sudden, she stopped. "What is it, luv?" Spike asked, and he and Dru looked in the window. There was a large television set on, showing a midnight run of Toonami. Selene watched as Sailor Chibi Moon performed an attack, then looked up at Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo smiled down to Chibi Moon and said "that's great, small lady!" Spike looked from the television to Selene and laughed. Picking her up, he ruffled her hair and kissed her. "Selene, you are our Small Lady," he said and put her down. Drusilla smiled. "The stars like your new name."

The vampires continued on their way, but Selene looked back at the cartoon one more time. "Small Lady..." she whispered, and smiling, turned and followed her parents down the street. 

End Part 1 

****

Disclaimer: Buffy and Co. belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Taekuchi (hope the spelling is ok) and Toonami belongs to the Cartoon Network. Only Selene and the plot of this story belongs to me, so don't take without asking first.

****

Summary: Spike and Drusilla get a daughter...

Rating: PG

****

Sequels: The Small Lady Trilogy "**Revelations**" and "**Ascension**"


End file.
